Update:Hati and Sköll - The Wolf Pack Returns
Members only Hati and Sköll - the winter wolves of Fremennik legend - are back from Thursday the 16th of January, bringing bonus XP aplenty for those who can defeat them, as well as new valkyrie-themed cosmetic overrides. New this year is the appearance of Eir: a valkyrie preparing herself for the End of Things, which she believes has come with the Sixth Age. She has lost her helmet and spear, and needs your help to retrieve them. You may obtain one of these items defeating Hati or Sköll, or by harvesting the enriched wisps at the colony south-east of Rellekka. You can get duplicates of that item by continuing to complete these tasks, but you can only obtain the other by trading a spare with another player. For example, if you get the spear from killing one of the wolves or training divination, you'll get more spears as you continue to do so, but you'll never get the helmet. You'll need to get two spears, find someone with the helmet, and trade your extra spear for it. Bring Eir's spear and helmet to their owner, and you'll earn your choice of bonus Prayer or Divination XP, plus cosmetic override versions of the two items. Find Hati wandering south-east of Rellekka. He's tough, but any number of players can team up on him at once, and anyone who pitches in with the fight at all is eligible to be rewarded upon his defeat. If you find you're having trouble, bring some friends, or join others in the area. When Hati falls, he'll drop items for everyone who participated. There's a high chance that this will include Hati's paws: a set of gloves that - when clicked - will award you a bracing helping of bonus XP in a combat skill of your choice. He can also drop a cosmetic hood and cloak - unless you already have them from previous years. Sköll is more elusive, and must be lured by adding logs to the bonfire directly west of Rellekka's entrance. Note that any logs will work, and there is no advantage to using high-level ones. Once 120 have been added (in total, by all players on that world), Sköll will appear. Again, you may need help to defeat him, but anyone who contributes to the fire or the fight will be eligible for drops upon Sköll's death. Sköll can drop Sköll boots, which may be clicked to claim bonus Agility or Woodcutting XP. He may also drop a cosmetic amulet, if you don't already have it. Please note: in the event that you have bonus XP unclaimed on your Hati paws or Sköll gloves, be sure to click on the item and add the bonus XP to your total before you complete the event this year - it will be lost otherwise. The RuneScape Team ---- How to fight Hati and Sköll: Speak to Vali and Vitharr just outside Rellekka for directions, and for tips on how to fight the wolves. Requirements: You must be a RuneScape member.